


15. Orgy

by Unicorn (Jensee)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Benzaiten is Alive, Alternate Universe - College/University, And stuff happened, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Juno is a bit of a slut, M/M, Other, Pre-Slash, Sex Club, listen this is a mess okay, this is what happens when I'm tired and write non-stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Unicorn
Summary: Juno Steel is not known for his good decisions. Benzaiten Steel... isn't either.





	15. Orgy

**Author's Note:**

> Listen this was bound to happen at some point. This is actually kind of part of maybe a wider AU thats entirely in my head? It's very porny which is one of the reason it's not out in the world... yet  
But yeah I'm sorry this makes next to no sense on its own, because I did not have any idea for today's prompt  
I hope youcan enjoy it anyway ^^'

"Benten."

Ben didn't respond at first, gaze lost in the dark room in front of them. 

"Benten. You said this was a party."

The light shifted as someone, almost entirely naked, crossed the room with seemingly no shame. Juno thought they may be in his colonized history class. The few he'd attended at least.

"_Ben_. This is an _orgy_."

Benzaiten finally detached his gaze from the caged dancer, giving Juno a winning smile. 

"An orgy is a kind of party, right?" 

“Really? That’s your argument? Kind of a party?”

Benten shrugged with an idiot smile. 

“It has booze? And people?”

Juno gaped at him, unable to come up with a repartee stupid enough to equal this.

“C’mon Super Steel, don’t act like a scared virgin. I’m pretty sure it’s not even your first time here.”

“I… Don’t you have a boyfriend?”

“I _ do _ . Did your detective skills tell you that, _ Super Steel _?”

“Shut up!”

“I have, in fact, a boyfriend, who told me to go be horny elsewhere, and to come back once I’d gotten it out of my system. So, here I am.”

“To an orgy.”

“To an orgy. Seems appropriate, don’t you think?”

Juno sighed. Even the open lobby they were standing in right now was very warm, probably to allow all the people inside to get as naked as they wanted. It wasn’t necessarily bad, but…

“Juno. It’s okay. I talked to Cecil. Diamond is not gonna know about this.”

Good. Good to know he couldn’t ever escape the fact that his ex _ still _couldn’t look at him. God, he hoped Cecil had some strong beverage in there.

“Is this really what a brotherly relationship is supposed to be like? You getting me to an orgy so I won’t think about my ex?”

“Pretty fucked up, uh? I think Hyperion City’s just like that, bro. Gotta embrace it.”

“Ugh fine. Just- Don’t fuck anyone I know, okay?”

“Too late!” Called Benzaiten after his shoulder as he advanced into the club. “Mick and I-”

Thankfully, the rest of the sentence was lost to the deep basses as Juno got deeper into the club.

Benzaiten wouldn’t exactly say he’d found Cecil. More like, he’d wandered around long enough - after getting rid of his shirt to stay in his loose pants - that Cecil inevitably found him.

“_Benzaiten! _” Cecil plastered himself against his side immediately like he was paid to do so. “I thought you were never going to come! Where’s your other half?”

Benzaiten remained unfazed by the smile too wide to be entirely truthful and the sharp teeth close to his ear. He’d never really cared for the more unhinged of the two Kanagawa twins. Cassandra was bad enough, but _Cecil_… suffice to say Juno could probably afford to have better friends.

“I keep thinking that doesn’t mean what you think it does, dude. And I don’t know. He took off almost as soon as we got here.”

“Aww, I wanted to play with _ Junebug.” _ He pressed harder into Benzaiten’s back, hot breath tickling his ear. Hands brushed up Benzaiten’s thigh. “What do you say we… have a bit of fun while we wait for him.”

“Cecil-” Benzaiten stepped out of the embrace. “Once again: I’m not having sex with Juno, _ or with you _ . You _have_ a twin, _ how _\- nevermind.”

Cecil pouted like he’d been confiscated his lollipop - which, _ not _ the metaphor Benzaiten had intended to go with. He’d have to bleach his brain - but did not insist, shrugging instead and declaring he’d try to find _ his _ Junebug then.   
_ God_, that kid was annoying.

“Actually, Cec’ I have something to talk to you about.”

The boy turned back, batting his eyelashes in a way that was probably supposed to make him look like an ingenue. Mostly, it made him look stupid.

“You like Juno, right?”

He got closer, passing his hand over the delicate lace of Cecil’s mesh shirt.

“Cause, he tends to make bad decisions. So I have no doubt you’re gonna be one of them - if you’re not already. But-” His hand snapped up to seize Cecil’s collar, and the smaller man made a very satisfying wheezing sound as he had to tiptoe to keep himself oxygenated. “I’m pretty tired of people taking advantage of that, get it?”

“Benzaiten” Cecil got out, still managing to sound like a suck-up despite being half-strangled. Benzaiten graciously dropped his hand.

“You do understand what happens if you hurt him, right? I may not punch like Juno but don’t worry. I have _more_ than enough imagination to make sure you stay crying in your room for the rest of your life if I have any reason to. Cool?”

Cecil gave him one of those overly nice smile.

“It’s good that you care for him, Benzaiten. I assure you, I would never hurt Juno.”

Benzaiten was also pretty good with smiles.

“_Yeah_. You _ better _not. See you around Cec’”

“Hey princess, didn’t think I’d see you here today.”

Juno looked up from the half-downed glass of vodka in his hand.

“Alessandra? What are _ you _doing here?”

“Well,” she touched his cheek gently, and took the glass away from him. Behind her, Juno could still see the main event unfolding, half a dozen body entangled in some way or other in the round, cushioned pit. “I was about to leave, but then I saw this lovely princess in a corner and though he might want some company.”

Juno couldn’t entirely repress the smile that tried to take over his face at Alexandra’s playful tone.

“I’m not a princess.”

“Why not? You could be _ my _princess.”

That only made Juno blush harder.

“Aren’t princesses supposed to uphold some kind of purity, or whatever? I’m pretty sure I’m the _ least _suited for the job.”

Alessandra’s thumb passed over his cheek and he couldn’t help but lean into the touch, eyes fluttering while he tried to keep them open.

He’d missed this, being cajoled, allowed to be outside of himself. If Alessandra wanted him to be her princess, who was he to contradict her? He moaned around the finger she pushed in his mouth, letting his focus fall to their points of contact only.

“I’m gonna take care of you, princess. Let’s get out of here, okay?”

“Yeah…”

She was so warm and… solid. Like a rock or a life belt: safe to hold onto when Juno was lost in a tempest.

And was he ever not lost?

“Alessandra?” he mumbled, when she’d gotten them into a semi private alcove, sitting Juno on her lap, his head against her chest so he could block out most of the activity in the club.

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“It’s okay, princess. You just let me take care of everything.”

_ I love you, _ Juno didn’t say, because truth or lie, those were words he’d never been able to tear from his own throat. Not even when it had mattered the most.

Then Alessandra kissed him and Juno let everything else dissolve, taken by the artificial fog around them.

This too shall pass.

He hoped that was true.


End file.
